1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to deterring an undesired behavior of an individual or of a group. In particular, the present invention relates to apparatus for controlling behavior, especially of an unruly crowd, through the use of fine filaments positioned over, into contact, or close to an individual and especially several individuals in a crowd.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that people or animals sometimes undertake an undesired behavior or participate in an undesired activity either alone or in a group. For example, the undesired behavior or activity of a group of people could include a riot in an urban setting, unruliness at a sporting event, disruption of a political event or cause other types of generally unacceptable misbehavior. It is often desired that civil authorities quell such undesired behavior or activity. This quelling is often accomplished by attempting to disburse the crowd into manageable smaller groups or individuals. Such attempts at disbursing a crowd are typically done by using a water canon, tear gas, rubber bullets, metal bullets or a combination of clubs and shields.
There are well-recognized disadvantages associated with each of these disbursing options. Water cannons are inconvenient to deploy and use, tear gas canisters can be picked up and thrown aside, and bullets and clubs can produce serious injuries. Clubs and shields often require the civil authorities be in relatively close proximity to the participant or crowd. Because of the required close proximity, the civil authorities, such as police, are often put at risk of injury themselves.
Thus, a need exists for an effective, remote, portable and easy to use apparatus and method to deter undesired behavior and provide crowd management. A remotely usable apparatus and method is desired to safely locate civil authorities away from the crowd or individual. Portability is desired so that the apparatus and method is readily available to civil authorities when needed. Ease of use is desired for minimal training and quick deployment when needed. While hand-held launchers are known for various projectiles and purposes, such as animal training or rescue work, they have not been modified or used with suitable projectiles or in a manner suitable for the present purposes.